A Bad Begin But a Happy Ending
by Gouenji Ciel Masato
Summary: Fideo kiss Mark? Mark is a girl and Dylan proposed to her! I think I drink too much Seven-Up! Please R&R! My first time update a fic! Enjoy Minna!


**Me: YAY MY FIRST MARKXDYLAN!**

**Thu: You love that pairing don't you?**

**Me: Yes I do like you!**

**Thu: *blush***

**Me: I and Thu don't own IE if we do ... the whole world would explode already! Please R&R**

**Thu: WORSHIP THE LEVEL-5 STUDIO FOR MAKING THIS AWESOME SERIES!**

**_~Story Begin~_**

_What had happen to me anyway?_ Mark through, he was walking down the street of New York City thinking about what happened just earlier.

_Why did Fideo had to ... AARRGG _… well Mark had gone nuts, it had been 2 years after the FFI. The Orpheus and the Queen's Knights had moved to New York to studied with the members of the America Unicorns … since that day Fideo had been flirting Mark around. Which made everyone surprised that Fideo had change.

Fideo was the kind of guy that everyone wants, he had been very shy, kind and always happy and now …

He became an Italian playboy …

_I through we were only friends … but he wants more … _the event kept playing on Mark's mind, it was something that he needs somebody to told and kept it as a secret and he's know who could kept it …

Thu … (yes I put my sister in here too!)

"Yo Mark what's up!" yes, he was looking for Thu's apartment. Thu is a rich Vietnamese girl that made money by herself, just by one day she got like $20'000 dollars. Yes she lives alone but not until her twins sister Mizuhara Yukie came back, their lived together now.

"Yo Thu … umm … can I tell you something … and can you keep it as a secret …?" Mark said stuttering making Thu just signed looking at her good friend blushing.

"You know who I am Mark just spit it out!" Thu said impatiently, Mark just signed but his blush had gone REALLY red. The blush had given Thu a clue of what happen to him.

"It's about Fideo right?" Thu asked smirking, which gave Mark a heart attack.

"Ye-yeah …" Mark said to Thu then he explains what actually happen.

_*Flash Back start*_

_It was 3:20PM, Mark and Fideo just got out of school after chatting at the library. Mark opens his IPod touch and listens to his favorite song._

_Which was Without You by Usher ft. David Guetta._

"_Hey Fideo do you want to listen the song with me?" Mark asked Fideo who is eating his Chocolate chips happily._

"_Nah I'm eating right now …" Fideo suddenly stopped which made Mark curious. _

"_What's wrong Fideo?" Mark asked patting his friend shoulder, and then Fideo turned and face Mark._

"_Mark … I'm wondering … do you like Dylan?" Fideo asked, Mark was blushing hard after hearing those last but the serious face of Fideo had made Mark calmed down._

"_Why are you asking anyway, it's none of your problems?" Mark replied back, but his blushing tells Fideo that he actually like Dylan …_

_... Or maybe he even loved that guy …_

"_I'm asking because I'm jealous!" Fideo said pushing Mark to the wall; they were under the trees in the New York Park which was the famous park that is placed in the central of the city. _

"_What the heck are you doin-"Mark been pause by a sudden kissed from Fideo. Fideo had gone mad, he wants Mark badly. Mark's mind was now blank; he couldn't believe what just happened but then …_

_Mark pushed Fideo back making the Italian falled down to the ground, Fideo then stood up staring at the …_

_Crying Mark …_

"_What the hell are you doing, do you know that it hurts badly when you kiss me!" _

"_I don't want you to be with Dylan!"_

"_I don't care what you think because I love him, I'm sorry but I love Dylan!" Mark confessed while bushing out tears running away from Fideo._

"_Mark waits!" Fideo yelled out but it's too late, Mark had already gone …_

"_I love you …" Fideo mumbled and leave while crying for the first time._

_*Flash Back end*_

"I … I had never believe this but … Fideo actually _did_ that?" Thu asked raising an eyebrow. Mark just blushed and nodded, he was shocked as well.

"Yeah … I know that you're shock ..." Mark replied, Thu just signed

"But you still love Dylan right?" Thu asked seriously

"…"

"Mark …"

"…"

_Don't make me do this Marian _ Thu through

"MARIAN SMITH COME BACK TO REALITY, YOU'RE LIKE A GIRL WHO JUST BEEN DUMPED!" Thu shouted at Mark whose now named Marian

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"LOOK AT YOURSELF YOU ACTUALLY A GIRL YOU DUMBASS, YOU EVEN FORGOT YOUR PERSONALITY HA!" Thu yelled making Marian spanned out, he had forgot that he was a girl …

People will be surprised by this …

The name of the America Unicorn captain was not Mark Kruger …

It was Marian Smith …

"Marian are you okay?" Thu said worrying and on the right time Yukie came back.

"Marian what's wrong, did Thu tease you again?" Yukie asked Marian but she doesn't replied which made Thu and Yukie both sweat dropped.

Then suddenly Marian's phone rang up, she opened the phone and saw a message said …

**Meet me in about 20 minutes at the Statue of Liberty, I have something for you!**

**Dylan**

"Dylan, what the hell did he want from you?" Yukie asked while reading the message, Thu nodded agreed with Yukie. Marian glared at them saying 'You guys don't have to know!'

"What we want to make sure that's all!" Yukie exclaimed … but Marian had already gone …

"Yukie-nee should we stalk her?" Thu asked, an evil smirk was on her face. Yukie looked at her nodded, but something had made her freaze.

"Yukie .. what's wrong?" Thu asked in worried ...

"Thu ... we should run away ... " Yukie relied

"Why?" Thu said in confused ...

"Masato is right behind you ..." Yukie said pointed to him, the one and only Gouenji Ciel Masato.

"Don't think you guys can live here without me! FOR THE LAST 6 YEARS NO PHONE CALLING TO YOU R BROTHER!" Masato shouted at them made them shivered ..

"You guys serious ... but I have something to tell you!" Masato said signed.

"What is it?" both sister said in the same time.

"Marian will confess her feelings to Dylan for sure today!" Masato said sitting down to the red fluffy sofa.

"She will?" Thu asked in disbelief

"I have a camera on where they are wanna watch?" Masato asked teasing his sisters.

"Of course YES OPEN IT UP!" The sisters said in the same time again, hurrying the poor Masato to open the Ipad where their could watch the confession ...

_**To Be Continued ...**_

_Me: PLEASE R&R_


End file.
